


And So She Waited

by Euphoric_Mania



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoric_Mania/pseuds/Euphoric_Mania
Summary: It was a crime to interfere with the lives of mortals... but a greater crime to let evil flourish unchecked.





	And So She Waited

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Daniel Jackson discovering Morgan La Fey, posing as the speaking hologram in the abandoned city of the Ancients (Atlantis), Episode #1003 The Pegasus Project.

They were curious, and so was She.

She spent much of her time watching them, having nothing much to do Herself apart from observe the universe. They were born, they grew, they lived, and they died. Such short lives, winking in and out like a galaxy of suns, beginning and burning and ending, the blinking of eyes, flashes of lightning. They were so small and insignificant, and yet... they were so curious, and so was She.

They grew and learned. Discovered, lost, rediscovered many great things, and She followed their progress with great interest.

They advanced quickly, and this held Her attention. She wished to see where they took their destiny.

And She waited, and She watched.

***

One day, something old and familiar and comfortable attracted her attention. 

Ah.

She had not heard It or felt It or seen It work in such a very long time.

She peered close, and was delighted. Her little people, the young ones, the possessors of such little time and space, who glittered and vanished like faerie lights, had found It, and made It work.

She pressed closer, and watched with Her endless patience and Her endless time, the vast light show of all those brief lives.

And the Gate cycled on.

And She waited, and She watched.

***

Something was not right with the universe.

Hallowed are the Ori.

No no no no, She did not like the sound of that.

Hallowed are the Ori, for they shall lead us all to enlightenment.

No no no, that wasn't any better either.

Origin is the one true path, and those who would encourage evil and darkness must be destroyed. Hallowed are the Ori.  
This shadow, this darkness upon the planes of all existence, this sinister, malicious evil... it was spreading. Tendrils snaked across the universe, poisoning Her precious galaxies, the planets and the little people She so enjoyed watching.

She felt of its perimeter, probing cautiously at the edges of this terrible thing, looking upon it... and it, in turn, looked upon Her.

She retreated in fright, dashing across time and dimensions, making Herself small, and unnoticeable. It would be the only way to avoid the scrutiny of this scourge.

Hallowed are the Ori.

Think so if you wish, She thought.

And She waited, and She watched.

***

So much battle and loss. So much desperation. So much death and destruction.

She felt... so desperately helpless. She must not interfere. It was not the way. She must not interfere.

But She must.

It was simple. The guise of a hologram. A few well chosen words. A quizzical cross examination by the bespectacled creature before her. And it was over. Her interference was done.

Though they may punish Her for getting involved, She was not sorry.

All that was left was to see how the mortals used the information.

And so She waited, and She watched.


End file.
